tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Benjiboy321
Whats up people!Talk to me on this if you wish!--Benjiboy321 23:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Benjiboy321 How come you're romance movie title for Total Drama Camp is the EXACT SAME as mine from Total Drama: The Movie? SometimesWhen fish say blubThey're really telling you to die.DON'T CLICK HERE 06:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Pwnage. XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 03:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, don't advertize to people who aren't subscribed to you. It's against the rules of the wiki. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi! -- User:HeyBuddy123321 sry. I think the eliminations looks way better that way! But, i would try to undo my changes but it would take a long time and i really don't feel like it right now. Sorry, again! **--[[User:Weblykinly|Weblykinly Talk to meUser at TDI Camps Wiki!]] 01:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to make the elinimation chart for TDH? Eat the free tacos! Hey, Benji! I think it's time for a new challenge on Total Drama Camp! You have too many non-elimination rounds so 4 people would actually be at the finale. So, if you want to make them elimination challenges, it would make more sense. **--[[User:Weblykinly|Weblykinly Talk to meUser at TDI Camps Wiki!]] 20:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) You have too many episodes because of a lot of Double Eliminations, lately. So, 0/2 would be at the finale so if you could make this challenge non-elimination or lose 2 episodes **--[[User:Weblykinly|Weblykinly Talk to meUser at TDI Camps Wiki!]] 22:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello if you are on the elimination team vote someone off You were a good player in AOC, how about I let you do the final exam test? Just write five questions per player in the "test" section of the last day about the camp! abualinj34 tda camp yo the first challenge is up Hey dude I'm wondering why your not subscribed to me even though were friends and check out this sig E is for emontionly disturbedUser:Ben109# m is for missrable people User Talk:Ben109 O is for on the dark side because we have some fresh cookies cookies! 01:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You go to subscribe under (not right under though) the search bar aqnd click on it and find my name and then click edit and sign sign your name down simple :) and geuss what I'm a top camper E is for emontionly disturbedUser:Ben109# m is for missrable people User Talk:Ben109 O is for on the dark side because we have some fresh cookies cookies! 01:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ello subber Yo subber new camp for ya it's called Total drama torture Yay rejoice Please join please =Dark's subscribers!= http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tdi_MANSION_LOCKDOWN_hosted_by_Duncan is now up, thank you and read Chap 1! watch Sprites dance see my random conversations Subs eat fresh wait wrong sub subscriber I have a academy and a TDI camp Ben's TDI camp Ben's academy User:Ben109 Ben is here rejoice oh come on do it> User Talk:Ben109 can we just talk 14:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) New art camp made by Me Art For Money please join User:Ben109 Ben is here rejoice oh come on do it User Talk:Ben109 can we just talk Blog:Ben109] can we blog or whatever you girls or boys or its do (this is how my date goesXD) 13:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber Update BY WEBLYKINLY HOLA! SUBSCRIBER, the second chapter ofTotal Drama Celebrities is up. Please if you want vote on the Fantasy League and the Winners Guessing Contest. I hope you love it! [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 00:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) At Uncool Losers, you are needed to help decide the winner!Has joo tryed Mr. Blha's Yumyum bits? They're the nooest brecfist treet! 22:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, subscriber! AN AMAZING NEW CHAPPY OF TOTAL DRAMA CELEBRITIES IS UP! So get cozy in your seat for one of the longest chapters yet. Total Drama Celebrities [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 20:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You need to get cozy, grab a blanket and maybe turn on all the lights in the house and make someone stand next to you for the spooky new episode (seventh chappy) of TOTAL TOTAL DRAMA CELEBRITIES! ENJOY ;) HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 19:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine's Academy of Complete Characters is back!!! :D --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 17:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Benji, but sign ups closed last week. You're gonna have to wait for the next camp. Again, sorry! But too many people signed up already! You could be a teacher though. All of the spots were open. I created the ghost because I needed some people to bcome teachers. If you could take at least half of the jobs, and I take the rest, that would be awesome. Please tell me about the challenge you are gonna do before you post it.--I'M-A FIRIN' 21:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The very third chapter of Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains (Webly Style) has been posted. I hope you love it! HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 21:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The epic fourth chapter of Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains (Webly Style) has been posted! Please come read this amazingly awesome chapter! -HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 19:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC)